Our First Time
by Carissinha
Summary: Harry e Hermione estavam sozinhos no meio do nada. Ali havia muito carinho, mas também profundo desejo.


**Título:**Our First Time  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Carissinha  
><strong>Beta:<strong>Mari Andreza  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **Presente de Amigo Secreto NFF 2010 para Veronica A. C.**,Missing Scene filme 7.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoiler filme e livro 7.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> one shot  
><strong>Completa: <strong>[ X ] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong>Harry e Hermione estavam sozinhos, no meio do nada. Ali havia muito carinho, mas também profundo desejo.  
><strong>NA:**Espero que você goste. Foi feita com muito carinho.

**Our First Time**

Harry e Hermione estavam sozinhos, no meio do nada. Desde que Rony partira, irritado, os dias se passavam mais lentamente que antes. A busca pelas horcruxes, que parecia tão certa antes, agora parecia não dar em nada. Tantos dias distantes dos que mais amavam deixavam os dois bruxos aterrorizados.

Ligaram o rádio para quebrar o silêncio perturbador que já estava se tornando natural. Para surpresa dos dois, tocava uma música. Por impulso, Harry puxou Hermione e começou a dançar com ela pela barraca. Mesmo surpresa, ela se deixou levar e acompanhou o amigo. Em tempos tão difíceis, qualquer momento de alegria era precioso. Os passos da coreografia foram se tornando mais ritmados.

Harry olhou a amiga e sorriu para ela, um pouco emocionado. Hermione era a única pessoa que havia ficado do seu lado.

Ao ver Harry sorrir, Hermione retribuiu olhando-o, e o que viu dentro dos lindos olhos do bruxo a tocou profundamente. Ali havia muito carinho, mas também profundo desejo. Um desejo que ela mesma sublimara durante muito anos.

- O que está acontecendo, Harry? - ela perguntou com curiosidade. Sempre desejou que o bruxo a visse mais do que uma amiga, e finalmente aquilo parecia estar acontecendo. Pela primeira vez teve a impressão de que ele a desejava como mulher.

Harry não respondeu, apenas cedeu aos seus impulsos e a beijou. Hermione permitiu aquela invasão maravilhosa, os lábios tímidos do rapaz logo se tornara possessivos e cheios de luxuria.

Hermione sentia-se nas nuvens. Aos poucos ele foi aprofundando o beijo, com um consentimento silencioso dela. Para os dois tudo era uma descoberta. Com rapidez, ela foi abrindo os botões de sua camisa. Harry a olhou com surpresa.

- Você tem certeza? - Harry não queria que Hermione fizesse nada obrigada. Não queria ultrapassar os limites.

Hermione sorriu para ele, em resposta e começou a tirar sua própria roupa. A fina blusa que usava fora jogada para o chão, e logo a calça jeans. Sem desviar o olhar dos olhos dele, se deitou no chão coberto por um fino pano, pronta para o que viria a seguir. Harry não precisava de mais incentivo. Seu sangue parecia fogo correndo pelas veias. Ver a mulher linda que Hermione se tornara, o enlouquecia. Retirou a roupa que faltava e se juntou a ela. As mãos do rapaz tocaram delicadamente a pele de Hermione, o pescoço alvo, descendo pelo vale entre os seios, chegando a barriga lisa e macia; junto com a caricia Harry aproveitou e a livrou da peça intima que cobria sua intimidade úmida.

Com rapidez voltou a beijá-la e, aos poucos, foi descendo seus lábios quentes pelo pescoço, até encontrar os mamilos rosados. Hermione soltou um gemido ao sentir os dedos de Harry tocando-a, enquanto passava a língua no outro, contornando-o e sugando.

Ele continuou o caminho pelo ventre de Mione aproveitando e parando no umbigo fundo mordiscando a pele branca. Harry sem cerimônias abriu-lhe as pernas dleicadamente e a olhando beijou sua virilha, Hermione suspirou e arqueou as costas oferecendo mais sua intimidade ao bruxo sedento. Harry a provou, a língua lambendo devagar sua intimidade pulsante, provando, degustando seu liquido íntimo, e quando a ouviu gemer se sentiu nas nuvens. Hermione foi ao céu e voltou, era delicioso.

Ao perceber os leves espasmos tomando conta do corpo da bruxa, ele voltou seu corpo para cima da maravilhosa criatura e beijou seus lábios novamente, posicionando-se entre suas pernas e a penetrando. Esperou que ela se sentisse confortável e aos poucos começou a se mover dentro dela. Foi aumentando a intensidade e a sentiu se deixar levar pelos espasmos do orgasmo. Pouco depois a seguiu.

***  
>- Você está bem? - Harry perguntou a Hermione, ainda em seus braços.<br>- Nunca me senti melhor - ela sorria para ele. - É como se tudo a nosso redor tivesse parado de existir.  
>Eles se beijaram novamente e adormeceram, esquecendo os problemas que antes os preocupavam.<p> 


End file.
